NO LOVE
by seashellien
Summary: "Kenapa aku harus menangisi kenangan indah yang aku dapatkan? Bukankah itu merupakan kebahagiaan yang kudapatkan di masa lalu? Tidak.. Aku tak pernah menangisi masa laluku yang bahagia.. Sesungguhnya Aku menangisi keadaanku saat ini - keadaan yang tak mengijinkanku untuk bahagia seperti masa laluku.." HUNHAN Fanfiction - YAOI - RnR?


**TITLE : NO LOVE**

**AUTHOR : Seashellien**

**Length : Twoshoot**

**Chapter : 1 of 2**

**Cast : Luhan, Oh Sehun (HunHan couple)**

**Genre : Yaoi - angst ? - etc~**

**Standart Disclaimer Applied**

Sebelum mulai membaca, lagu yang dipakai adalah lagu dari **Jun.K 2PM - No Love**..

MV korean ver. nya rilis tanggal 11 Juni 2014 *sama kayak ultah shell* :3

Sesungguhnya, awal denger lagu ini bener-bener suka sama suasana lagunya, lagu ini aransemennya bagus banget! Ditambah vocalnya yang bener-bener menyentuh :')

Di 30 detik pertama, diawali dengan suara nya Jun.K tanpa banyak instrumen, hanya piano..

Lalu dari detik 31 sampai 59, lagunya kerasa banget kayak musical gitu karena pakai iringan orchestra dan ditambah vocalnya Jun.K yang bener-bener terasa ala musical :3 tapi rasa galau nya kerasa, sedikit terasa holy juga..~

Dan di detik-detik selanjutnya, lagu ini terasa galau banget dengan unsur iringan orchestra dan suara denting piano yang bener-bener terasa kayak musical~

**Lagu ini mirip banget kayak story telling, menceritakan perjalanan cinta seseorang yang sekarang udah kehilangan cinta itu...**

Sebenernya ini FF EXO, tapi gapapa kan kalo aku pakai lagu nya Grup lain? Yang penting sama-sama KPOP juga :)

Karena menurutku lagu ini berkualitas banget,

Aku merinding denger lagunya, sama kayak feel yang aku dapet waktu pertama kali denger lagu Growl :D

SANGAT DIREKOMENDASIKAN MENDENGAR LAGUNYA LEBIH DULU, LAGUNYA NGE-FEEL BANGET! #capslockjebol

**Yang nanti tulisannya **_**miring**_** (italic) itu Flashback. (Mau di Bold atau enggak, tetep flashback)**

**Kalo yang tulisannya normal, itu saat ini :)**

_**italic nya juga berlaku buat lirik.**_

_**Kalo liriknya dicetak miring berarti menggambarkan masa lalu.**_**  
Kalo liriknya dicetak normal, berarti menggambarkan masa kini.**

_Sekarang kalian boleh baca!_

_Yang belum baca ungkapan hatiku diatas, baca dulu biar pahaaaam~ arraseo? :D_

**Nb : 1ST CHAPTER - ALL LUHAN' POV**

**======NO LOVE - START!======**

_**1st Story -**__**Breaking up**_

_**It's okay, breaking up is like a period mark **_

_Tak apa, perpisahan itu seperti sebuah periode tertentu.._

_**It's okay, it ends anyway when you walk by yourself **_

_Tak apa, ini berakhir begitu saja saat kau berjalan sendirian_

_**It's okay**_

_Tak apa..._

_**-Flashback - One Year ago**_-

_**Dia.**_  
_Dia yang selalu membawaku kepada kebahagiaan._

_Aku mencintai dia?_  
_Tentu saja. Aku sangat mencintai dia._

_Lima tahun bukan waktu singkat bagi kami untuk bersama dan saling mencintai.._

_Kami bersama, bersembunyi dibalik kokohnya tembok-tembok benteng pertahanan cinta kami yang kurasa sangat amat kuat._

_Kami membangun benteng pertahanan cinta kami dengan pondasi bernama __**kesetiaan**__._

_Kami mengokohkan benteng kami ini dengan __**cinta yang murni**__ \- cinta yang tak memandang perbedaan diantara kami._

_Lalu kami membangun benteng ini dengan perasaan untuk saling __**melindungi**__ \- agar tak ada diantara kami yang terluka._

_Lima tahun kami bersama dan bersembunyi dalam benteng cinta kami - namun ternyata kami memang diserang hingga benteng kami rusak._

_Rusak? Ya, benteng kami rusak saat seorang dari kami membuka pintu utama dari benteng pertahanan kami - membuat kami memberikan celah bagi orang asing untuk melukai salah satu dari kami.._

_Saat benteng kami rusak, kurasa hanya aku yang terluka - karena aku lebih memilih untuk melindungi __**dia**__._

_Kerusakan dari ini semua sudah di depan mata, hingga akhirnya..._

_._  
_._  
_._  
_._

_"Ayo kita putus, Luhan..."_

_Aku mendongak, menatap matanya yang selalu membuatku nyaman sebelumnya. Namun kini aku melihat kegusaran dan tekanan di dalam matanya.. Mungkinkah ia merasa bersalah saat mengatakan itu semua?_

_"Ke-kenapa, Sehun-ah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba..."_

"Aku bosan. Aku merasa jenuh dengan ini semua.."

Bohong. Aku tahu dia bohong. Kulihat kegusaran dalam matanya makin menjadi. Bola matanya berputar ke sudut-sudut matanya - menandakan dia sedang mencari sesuatu dalam otaknya untuk bisa meninggalkanku.

_Kini dia menggenggam tanganku, tanganku yang selalu ia sanjung karena membawa kehangatan setiap kali aku menyentuh dia. _  
_Seharusnya dia tak menggenggam tanganku saat ingin berpisah, supaya aku lebih mudah melupakan semuanya dan hidup dalam kebahagiaan meski tanpa __**dia**__._

_"Kau boleh membenciku, Luhan.. Kau boleh mengutuki aku.. Tapi bisakah kita tetap berteman?"_

_Pertanyaan bodoh. Aku membencimu, aku mengutukimu, tapi aku temanmu? Bukankah itu terdengar konyol?_

_Aku diam. Aku bingung, sungguh aku tak tahu apa yang ada di kepalaku. Aku tak menangis. Aku hanya merasakan sesak disini, di dadaku.._

_"Maafkan aku.. Tapi kurasa kita tak akan sedekat dulu saat kita bersahabat, Sehun-ah.."_

_Kurasakan genggaman tangannya melonggar, kini dia menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha membuatku kembali menatap matanya._

_"Tak apa... Tapi bisakah aku mendapatkan goodbye-kiss darimu?"_

_Suaranya menjadi pelan, sangat pelan, bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan bagiku._  
_Dan aku dengan bodohnya mengangguk, menggangguk karena hatiku yang memerintahkanku melakukannya._

_Dan setelahnya memang terjadi - goodbye kiss yang sangat menguras nafas dan hatiku._  
_Kami menangis dalam perpisahan - melumat belahan bibir satu sama lain sebagai tanda perpisahan._

_Perpisahan memang menyakitkan._  
_Seharusnya aku tak melakukan perpisahan itu._

_Tapi kini memang perpisahan terjadi, dengan ciuman sebagai tandanya._

_Aku bahkan tak tahu alasannya - kenapa dia memilih perpisahan saat benteng pertahanan cinta kami runtuh ?_  
_Sungguh aku ingin meneriakkan semua yang kurasakan padanya "Bisakah kita tak hanya membangun benteng? Bisakah kita membuat senjata untuk melawan - sehingga kita tak perlu dipisahkan seperti ini?"_

_Tapi itu sudah terlambat. dia sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk pergi dari hidupku.._

_Jadi aku berkata bahwa __**  
"Tak apa, perpisahan itu seperti sebuah periode tertentu dimana aku akan merasa jatuh sebelum aku menghadapi fase kebangkitanku..**__"_

_**Tapi, benarkah aku bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan karena cinta?**_  
_**Waktu, tolong jawab pertanyaanku...**_

**-End of Flashback-**

**==End of 1st Story==**

**2nd Story - Hope and wish**  
+++++++++++++

**Father in heaven**

Bapa di Surga..

**I can't be hurt like this every time **

Aku tak bisa terluka seperti ini setiap waktu..

**This is my tearful prayer **

Inilah doaku yang penuh air mata..

**There is something I have to say **

Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku ucapkan..

**Something, something I gotta say **

Sesuatu, sesuatu yang akan aku sampaikan..

Hari ini aku datang sendirian ke tempat yang biasa digunakan orang untuk datang kepada Tuhan.

Aku datang, semata-mata ingin bertanya dan mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada DIA.

Perasaanku yang hancur.

Hatiku yang sakit setiap waktu.

Tak boleh. Aku tak boleh terus seperti ini..

Terpuruk dalam cinta yang semu - tenggelam dalam luka yang menjadi jurang yang memisahkanku dengan kebahagiaanku.

Aku bodoh? Mungkin saja..

Aku bahkan membangkang dan berdosa - tapi DIA mau menerimaku saat aku datang.

Aku berlutut, lalu melipat tanganku, menempatkan jari-jari tanganku di sela-sela jari tangan kiriku, juga menempatkan jari-jari tangan kiriku di sela-sela jari tangan kananku.

Mungkin banyak orang akan mencibir aku.

"Apa Tuhan itu ada? Apa dia bisa mendengarmu? Bukankah kau tak melihat Tuhanmu itu?"

Aku tak peduli.

Karena aku tak punya seorangpun yang bisa mendengarku.

Dulu sesungguhnya aku punya seseorang yang mendengarku - yaitu seseorang yang menjadi masa laluku.

Setelah dia pergi sekian lama -sudah lebih dali setahun- , bukankah aku hanya punya DIA yang diatas sana untuk bicara dan berkeluh-kesah?

Aku sungguh berterimakasih dan bersyukur kepada-Nya yang memberikanku ketenangan disaat aku menghadapi kehancuranku.

Setidaknya bolehkah aku berdoa dan berharap?

Ya, aku akan berdoa - berdoa di tempat yang akan menjadi saksi bisu untuk sebuah peristiwa yang akan menyakitiku esok hari.

Aku berdoa - agar DIA memberiku bahu yang kuat untuk menopang beban di hidupku yang semakin menyiksaku.

Aku berharap - agar DIA memberiku obat untuk lukaku yang telah menganga, memberikanku pengharapan baru untuk melangkah dalam hidupku yang sesungguhnya penuh dengan harapan.

Aku berkata kepada-Nya - meminta DIA untuk membuat hatiku terbebas dari rasa sakit saat dia akan pergi esok hari.

Aku menangis saat aku berdoa dan mengungkapkan harapanku agar aku bisa menghadapi hari esok..

**Esok hari - hari yang akan membuatku merasakan perpisahan yang sesungguhnya.**

**Dimana esok hari, dia akan selamanya tak bisa dimiliki olehku lagi.**..

**==End of 2nd Story==**

**3rd Story - **_**Remember the reminiscence**_

_**Baby, was it a dream? **_

_Sayang, apakah ini mimpi?_

_**When I looked at you, my heart was about to explode, about to melt**_

_Saat aku melihatmu, hatiku seperti ingin meledak, ingin meleleh.._

_**I didn't want to wake up **_

_Aku tak ingin bangun_

_**Flashback - 6 Years ago**_

_Aku berjalan dengan tas yang bertengger manis di punggungku. Selain itu aku juga berjalan bersama - bersama seseorang yang menjadi satu-satunya sahabatku - dan cinta pertamaku, Oh Sehun._

_Adik kelasku yang ada di kelas 2 SHS, sedangkan aku sudah kelas 3._

_Hey, beda usia bukanlah suatu penghalang dalam persahabatan kan?_

_Tapi sungguh, aku ingin hubungan ini lebih dari sekedar sahabat - tentu karena aku punya perasaan lebih padanya, lebih dari sekedar sahabat._

_Aku tahu bahwa ini salah dimata banyak orang - mencintai sesama jenis merupakan suatu kesalahan -katanya-.._

_Tapi aku punya pandangan berbeda.._

_Bukankah Tuhan memberikan kita perasaan Cinta untuk digunakan?_

_Bukankah cinta itu tak ada yang salah?_

_Aku tak tahu, tapi aku terlalu suka berdiam diri dan membungkam mulutku hingga mungkin ia tak menyadarinya.. Tak menyadari perasaanku sesungguhnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku sekarang ada di taman belakang sekolah, bersama dia - Oh Sehun._

_Aku selalu suka duduk berdua dengannya di bawah pohon saat membolos. Haha, meski wajahku imut bukan berarti aku tak bisa membangkang kan?_

_Kami selalu berbincang dan bersenda-gurau di tempat ini. Hei, tempat ini sangat teduh dan nyaman, aku menyukainya.._

_"Hmm.. Sehunnie~ Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"_

_Ya, aku mulai bicara. Aku selalu memulai pembicaraan dengan sahabatku yang satu ini. Meskipun jantungku berdetak sangat cepat dan hatiku terasa mau meleleh - aku memberanikan diriku._

_"Aku sedang membaca novel terjemahan ini, aku meminjamnya di perpustakaan.."_

_Aku melihatnya. Buku tebal, yaitu novel yang di genggamnya sedari tadi._

_"Ceritakanlah, apa isinya Sehun-ah?!"_

_Aku memerintah dia, dan dia menutup novelnya, kembali menatapku dan sepertinya dia akan mulai bercerita._

_"Hmm.. Ceritanya tentang dua orang yang saling jatuh cinta._

_Mereka sahabat, namun karena dunia menentang hubungan mereka yang tak wajar, mereka akhirnya menahan diri.."_

_Aku hanya diam, masih berusaha menangkap cerita darinya._

_"Lalu.. Salah satu dari mereka memberanikan diri untuk bicara tentang perasaan mereka.."_

_"Heum.. Lalu?"_

_"Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pacaran. Padahal mereka sesama namja.."_

_"MWOO?"_

_Aku membelalakkan mataku._

_Ternyata sedari tadi Sehun membaca novel homoseksual?_

_"Kenapa kau kaget begitu, Luhannie? Bukankah kau juga gay?"_

_Dia memandangku dengan tatapan mengejek sekaligus mempermainkan._

_Taaak!_

_Jitakan kecil kulayangkan dikepalanya. Ya aku sedikit kesal dengan cara bicaranya yang tak menghormati aku.._

_"Jika aku tak pernah pacaran bukan berarti aku gay! Dasar bodoh!"_

_Dia malah tertawa. Sungguh sahabat yang menyebalkan.._

_"Eh? Bolehkah aku bertanya, Sehun-ah?"_

_Aku mendapatkan ide. Ya aku sesungguhnya ingin bertanya, jika saja..._

_"Jika kau dan aku menjadi tokoh di novel itu, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kita ini dua namja yang bersahabat?"_

_Sehun mengerutkan dahi, ia mungkin berpikir? _

_"Aku akan jadi tokoh utama pria yang menyatakan cinta. Kalau aku jadi gay karenamu, aku rela. Karena aku mencintai tokoh utama kedua, yaitu kau Luhannie~"_

_"Be-benarkah?"_

_Rasanya aku mau menampar mulutku yang tergagap karena kegugupan. Aiishh bodohnya!_

_"Tentu saja!"_

_Aku diam. Sungguh aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri.._

_"Kau mau dengar lanjutan ceritanya?"_

_Aku tak menjawab. Yah aku bahkan tak bisa melihat ekspresi Sehun karena aku menunduk malu.._

_"Si tokoh utama membawa si tokoh kedua ke bawah pohon yang rindang, untuk menyatakan cinta.. Lalu mereka duduk bersama disana. Mereka duduk dan..."_

_Aku merasa tubuhku ditarik. Aku ditarik mendekat, mendekat dan menempelkan dada satu sama lain. Sehun memelukku. Kini mau tak mau aku menatap matanya dari jarak yang cukup dekat_

_"... Si tokoh utama memeluk si tokoh kedua..."_

_Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dengan jarak yang sangat dekat._

_"... setelah itu si tokoh utama mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tokoh kedua dengan jarak sangat dekat dan berkata..."_

_Wajahku memanas! Sehun terlalu dekat! Mungkin ia juga bisa merasakan dan mendengar degup jantungku yang begitu cepat!_

_"... aku mencintaimu.. Jadilah kekasihku... "_

_CHUP!_

_Sehun mengecup bibirku sekilas, lalu melepasnya._

_"Lalu tokoh utama mengecup sekilas bibir si tokoh kedua di bawah pohon rindang itu.."_

_Diam. sungguh aku sangat shock karena ciuman singkat tadi._

_"Luhannie... kau sekarang jadi tokoh kedua kan?"_

_"N-ne..."_

_Aku menunduk, menghindari tatapan matanya._

_Namun kulihat dia tersenyum, yang kulihat hanya bibirnya saja._

_"Baiklah.. Yang dilakukan tokoh kedua selanjutnya adalah menarik tengkuk si tokoh utama lalu menciumnya dengan penuh gairah.."_

_Eh?_

_Aku melebarkan mataku. Apa maksudnya?_

_"Lakukan. Kau tokoh kedua kan?"_

_Sehun memerintah aku melakukan itu?_

_Adegan selanjutnya?_

_Sepertinya aku cukup paham.. Tapi aku juga malu melakukannya.._

_Sehun mengarahkan tangan kananku yang diam saja sedari tadi, mengarahkan tanganku agar memeluk lehernya._

_"Lakukan."_

_Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat! Bahkan tanganku gemetar saat telapak tanganku mendorong tengkuk Sehun untuk mendekat.._

_Dan.._

_Adegan yang selanjutnya dari novel terjemahan itu memang terjadi atas kami sebagai sebuah kenyataan.._

**-End of Flashback-**

**===End of 3rd Story===**

Aku mengusap kasar airmataku yang kini tak mau berhenti turun setelah aku mengenang bagaimana Sehun bisa kumiliki - dahulu.

Kenapa, kenapa aku harus menangisi kenangan indah yang aku dapatkan?

Bukankah itu merupakan kebahagiaan yang kudapatkan di masa lalu?

Tidak.. Aku tak pernah menangisi masa laluku yang bahagia..

Sesungguhnya...

Aku menangisi keadaanku saat ini - keadaan yang tak mengijinkanku untuk bahagia seperti masa laluku..

**===To Be Continued===**

hai semua~ seashellien bawa FF lagi -baru- :D

Karena shell mau baca nih, apa kekurangannya shell waktu buat ni FF

Maaf ga aku koreksi, kalau typo ya... Maaf deh :D

~seashellien


End file.
